Supports for scented substances can be classified as follows:                reservoirs of scented substances in the liquid state which are intended to be vaporized either by micronization using the Venturi effect which may or may not be coupled with microvibrations, or using a wick employing the effect of capillarity when subjected to an air flow;        materials which pass from the solid state to the liquid state and then to the vapor state under the effect of heat, the classical example being a scented candle;        wet supports soaked with substances, such as scented wipes; and        solid supports into which scented molecules are adsorbed and released into the atmosphere by spontaneous diffusion or diffusion assisted by air flow, for example certain scented filters used in automotive cabin interiors or dry capsules of polymers used in certain devices that diffuse ambient fragrances.        
The invention relates to this last category of supports and more particularly to a fragrance capsule comprising substrate elements into which a fragrance is adsorbed. The invention also relates to an associated fragrance-diffusing device.
As far as the prior art is concerned, dry capsules of polymer beads are described for example in document EP1054697. In that document, a capsule is placed in a cylindrical duct made in a plug of spherical overall shape so that the capsule can be isolated from the environment by turning the plug when scent is not to be diffused. However, that document provides no specific detail regarding how the beads are positioned inside the capsule.
Furthermore, document EP0104758 describes a capsule provided with a protective member for hermetically isolating it from the ambient air when not in use. That document provides no specific detail regarding how the beads are positioned in the capsule.
The same is true of documents FR1500142, WO03105652, WO2009003704 and WO2006046940 which provide no information regarding any special positioning of the scented elements.